Loves Double Trouble
by ElaineDex
Summary: Two Lornes, Two Sheppards, Two Ronons...In Fact, Two Of Everyone. That's Got To Cause Some Trouble....!
1. Chapter 1

Date : 18.12.2007

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

Major Lorne's T-shirt joined his wife's on the floor of the jumper as she reached for the zipper on his combats.

"I've missed you so much", Ellie murmured as he pressed kisses to her throat.

"Yeah that was one hell of a long morning", Lorne muttered teasingly as he undid her combats and pushed his hands inside, cupping her behind and massaging the soft flesh.

"Why are you wearing these…..I cant get at you?", he said and Ellie moaned into his mouth as he moved a hand around the front and felt for the edge of her panties.

"I've been kneeling all over the jumper's floor all morning and a dress would have been impractical……ohhhhh", Ellie replied, moaning as Lorne's fingers found her moist opening.

Lorne groaned and pulled his hands free and began to tug her combats down her thighs.

"I like you in dresses…", he said and Ellie smiled knowingly at him as he knelt before her and pulled off her boots and combats.

"I know you do", she said as he stood and she freed him from his combats just before he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He turned around and sat on one of the jumper's benches, Ellie sinking down onto his hardened length as she rested her knees either side of his hips.

Lorne gritted his teeth as the feel of Ellie's heat enveloping him almost sent him straight over the edge.

Ellie's head fell back and she gripped his shoulders as she moaned loudly,

"Oh Evan that feels sooooo good!".

**ooo**

McKay walked through the jumper bay in search of Ellie as she wasn't answering her comms.

As he passed one of the jumpers he thought he heard something and he stopped and pressed his ear against the body of the jumper.

Suddenly it rocked and Rodney jumped away in fright….until he heard,

"Ohhhh Evan….don't you dare stop…..", and,

"Ellie you're driving me crazy here…..this feels amazing……".

Rodney's mouth fell open and he stood staring at the jumper in shock. He almost jumped out of his skin as a hand crashed down upon his shoulder.

"Hey McKay….whatcha doin'?", Sheppard asked, taking a bite of the apple he was holding.

"They're, they're…….", Rodney stuttered, pointing inanely at the jumper.

Sheppard looked at the jumper as he heard Ellie's faint cry closely followed by Lorne's groaning and he grinned.

"Aw come on Rodney, don't tell me you haven't tried the lunchtime making-out jumper yet?".

"No! No I haven't…..that's just…..that's nasty", Rodney replied indignantly and Sheppard laughed and shook his head.

"You don't know what you're missing".

"Yes I do…..Major Lorne has made it pretty loud and clear", Rodney said moving to the back of the jumper and Sheppard frowned and followed him.

Inside the jumper Ellie and Lorne were laughing as they kissed and caressed one another in the aftermath of their love making, that was until someone hammered on the rear door.

They looked at one another as Rodney shouted,

"When you've quite finished in there Ellie I'd like to get back to work".

Ellie groaned and rested her forehead on Lorne's shoulder for a moment.

"I'm coming Rodney", she shouted back then put her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had said and Lorne burst into fits of laughter.

Outside Sheppard nearly choked on a piece of apple and Rodney rolled his eyes in disgust.

Eventually the back doors of the jumper opened and Ellie and Lorne strolled out to find Sheppard ginning at them but Rodney was glaring at them.

"Have you quite finished?", he asked and Lorne looked at him,

"She's entitled to a lunch break Doc".

"You were not having lunch", Rodney replied, pushing past Ellie who smiled at her husband as he gave Rodney a look that could kill.

She leant over and kissed him before following Rodney back into the jumper.

Lorne turned to Sheppard who was waiting expectantly.

"Well? How was it?", he asked and Lorne smiled broadly.

"Great. Have you and Lyssa been doing it in the jumpers long?", he replied and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah but it all started by accident really….", Sheppard replied as they walked from the jumper bay.

**ooo**

A few days later Colonel Carter called a meeting with both Sheppard and Lorne's teams.

"Major Reece and his team have just returned from 23Z 192 and have reported that there seems to be what look like ancient ruins there and some inscriptions in the stones seem to indicate that there could be some ZPM's available. I'd like both teams to go and check it out", she said and Sheppard frowned.

"Why both teams?", he asked and Carter folded her arms.

"Major Reece says that the area is fairly large and that there are quite a few inscriptions to decipher so I thought if Dr McKay and Dr Lorne split the area, the time spent trying to figure out where the ZPM's supposedly are will be halved".

Sheppard nodded and said,

"When do we leave?".

"As soon as you can all be ready", Carter replied.

As they all began to stand she said,

"Oh…just one last thing….I've had a report that one of the jumpers is being used for lunchtime…….activities…….has anyone seen or heard anything about that?".

Everyone shook their heads, avoiding each others gazes and Sam sighed,

"Okay then…I'll see you all at the gate shortly".

As soon as they got outside Lorne, Sheppard and Ronon rounded on Rodney.

"Did you snitch?", Sheppard asked and Rodney shook his head.

"Of course not", he cried, looking at them, his eyes widening as Lorne said,

"If you did you know I'll have to shoot you…by accident of course".

"Yeah and I know where I can get my hands on some citrus fruits…", Sheppard threatened as Rodney began to back up from them but came into contact with Ronon's chest.

"Chrissie and I were going to try the jumper tomorrow. If you've wrecked it for us…….", he trailed off as Rodney moved away from them.

"Look…it wasn't me. I didn't tell…", he said defensively and Lorne, Sheppard and Ronon laughed as he scurried away.

"That was mean Colonel", Teyla scolded as she passed them and Sheppard said,

"Hey….Reece has the jumper booked for Thursday…just so you know".

"I know", Teyla replied coyly over her shoulder and Lorne and Ronon laughed as they followed her and the others down the corridor.

**OOoOO**

"This is crap!", Ronon announced as he sat on a rock three hours later.

"You're not wrong", Sheppard muttered as he turned to see McKay scribbling in a pad over by a wall.

Sighing he tapped his ear-piece,

"Major Lorne…how's Ellie getting on, she got anything yet?".

"No Sir…..in fact she was just saying that we should consider packing up as it doesn't look like there are any definite clues as to where the ZPM's are. How's McKay getting on?", Lorne's voice came back and Sheppard glanced back at Rodney before replying,

"He's having no luck either. Wrap it up over there then and meet us back at the jumper".

"Yes Sir", Lorne answered.

Half an hour later and both teams were back aboard the jumper.

"Dial her up Major", Sheppard said to Lorne as they approached the planet's gate.

McKay punched in the IDC but as Sheppard manoeuvred the jumper into the wormhole it got hit by something akin to a lightening bolt and everyone in the back was jostled about.

"You guys okay?", Sheppard asked and he received grunts and moans back in response.

He halted the jumper in the gate room.

"Well that was a complete waste of time", Sheppard commented glancing around when no-one answered him.

"What is it?", he asked wondering why everyone was staring out of the jumper's front window with disbelieving looks on their faces and he was almost scared to turn around to see what they were all gawping at.

"Lyssa?", he asked watching as his wife merely pointed ahead and indicated that he take a look.

Slowly he turned around and stared at the sight before him.

"What the…?", he muttered.

In the gate room before them, Dr Weir turned to look first at the Colonel Sheppard who was stood behind her then at the Major Lorne who was aiming his P-90 at the jumper along with Ronon, Teyla, Lyssa, Lt. Franks and finally at McKay and Ellie who were stood behind the gate consoles.

"Well…..looks like we have a problem here", she said as more marines flooded the gate room all taking aim at the jumper.

"And I thought today was just going to be another mundane day on Atlantis", Sheppard said and Weir smiled.

"You should know better than that by now John".

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 19.12.2007

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

"Well this is……bizarre", Dr Weir stated as she looked from her people to their exact doubles.

"In ways you couldn't possibly imagine", Sheppard replied eyeing her and the Sheppard who was stood behind her.

They had made him land the jumper and they had been escorted to the cells where Sheppard and Lorne's teams had been put in one huge cell together.

"Firstly, who are you and where have you come from?", Weir asked through the bars and Sheppard said,

"Well I think its obvious who we are and we came from….Atlantis".

"But that's impossible…isn't it?", the other Sheppard said and the other McKay shrugged.

"There's always the possibility of a parallel universe".

"Of course….the alternative universe thing. That happened to SG-1", McKay in the cell said, exchanging a look with his other self.

"So if they are from another Atlantis how have they ended up here?", Weir asked and her Ellie replied,

"Rodney and I will look into it…I can only think some kind of energy spike caused the leap from their reality to ours but as I say, we'll have to look into it".

"Yes that sounds right", Rodney in the cell said.

"You really don't need to keep us locked up in here…maybe we can help you figure this out I mean we'd really like to just get home", Sheppard said and Weir smiled at him.

"I'm sure if you are who you say you are then you will understand that we have to take these precautions at first. I'd like you all to be checked over by Dr Beckett…just to ensure that you are actually human and then if he gives you the all clear I will consider letting you assist us".

"Thanks", Sheppard replied and Weir nodded before turning to her Lorne.

"Major keep an eye on our guests until Carson requests they be taken to the infirmary".

"Yes ma'am", he replied as the others left him and a few other marines guarding their cell.

"Well this is just great", Ronon muttered, sitting on the cell floor and the others mumbled their agreement.

"Do you think they'll be able to figure out what happened and get us home?", Lorne asked and Ellie nodded, grinning broadly as she replied,

"I don't see why not if they're half as good as Rodney and I".

Lorne smiled at her wryly and glanced at his other self.

"He doesn't look as cheery as me does he?", he said and Ellie laughed.

"Two of you…..now that could be interesting……".

"Hey!", Lorne warned and Ellie stuck her tongue out at him as she headed toward the bars.

"Excuse me…Major Lorne?", she said and he looked at her and moved a little closer to the bars.

"Yes?", he replied and she smiled at him.

"I was just wondering if you could tell us anything about your Atlantis?".

"Such as what?", he replied, looking at her warily as the others moved a little closer.

She was just about to ask about the Wraith when his ear-piece buzzed and Beckett requested that he take the first two up to the infirmary.

"The Doc will see you two at a time so you", and he pointed at Ellie and then said, "and you", and pointed at Sheppard, "come with me now".

He unlocked the door and the other marines pointed their P-90's as Ellie and Sheppard exited the cell.

**OOoOO**

Weir looked at her Ellie and McKay and said,

"Is this really possible? Could they have really come from a parallel world?".

"I wouldn't rule it out", McKay replied. "There is a definite energy spike on these readings just before they came through the gate".

"We need to look into it further and run some more tests on the gate", Ellie said and Weir nodded and turned to Sheppard.

"When Dr Beckett has finished examining them we'll question them all…see if they'll tell us anything about their Atlantis".

"Okay", he replied. "I'll head to the infirmary now, see how the Doc's getting on".

**OOoOO**

As Sheppard entered the infirmary he saw his other self and the other Ellie sat side by side on a bed, Beckett stood before them.

"Hey Doc, what's the verdict?", he asked and Beckett glanced over at him.

"Well….they're definitely human and they have the same DNA as you and our Dr. Harrison. The only difference is with Dr. Lorne here…she doesn't have our Ellie's heart problem".

"Heart problem!", Ellie exclaimed at the same time as the other Sheppard said,

"Dr. Lorne?!".

Beckett rolled his eyes as he turned to face his Sheppard properly.

"Yes…apparently this Ellie is married to their Major Lorne".

Sheppard frowned and Beckett sighed, "I wouldn't worry about it son….in their world apparently i'm a gonner!".

"Hang on…excuse me! I have a heart problem?", Ellie butted in and Beckett and the two Sheppard's looked at her.

"Well you don't….but our Ellie has a weak heart. She's fine, she just has to remember to take her pills…which reminds me…", he trailed off as he pulled a pot of pills from his coat pocket and passed them to his Sheppard.

"Would you pass these on to her for me, she asked me for them a few days ago but as of yet she hasn't been in for them".

"Sure", Sheppard replied stuffing the pills in his combats pocket along with the others he already had in there.

He tapped his ear piece.

"Major Lorne, bring the next two up to the infirmary….Beckett's finished with….me and 'Dr Lorne'".

"Dr Lorne?", Lorne's voice came back quizzically and Sheppard made a face.

"Yeah…apparently their Ellie is married to you….well not you….but their Lorne".

"Oh…..I see", Lorne answered frowning at the thought of being married to Dr. Harrison.

"Just bring the next two up, I'm going to take these two to Interview Room One", Sheppard said.

"Yes Sir", Lorne replied.

Eventually both teams were seated in the interview room, the other Sheppard, Ellie, Ronon and Teyla, along with Dr Weir sat opposite them.

"So now that we have established that you don't appear to be hostiles we need to figure out what can be done to help you get home", Weir began then added, my Dr McKay and Dr Harrison have already started working on that".

"We can help", McKay said and Ellie nodded.

"Well we'll let you know if that'll be necessary", Weir said but her Ellie said,

"Four heads could be better than two…could speed things up".

Before Weir could respond though, her McKay glared at his colleague.

"We don't need their help, we can manage perfectly well".

"It was only a suggestion Rodney…no need to get agitated", Ellie said and Rodney stood and rounded on her.

"You know I need to re-run those diagnostic results privately so don't go forcing people on us when I need to work alone okay?", he snapped and the other Sheppard gripped Rodney's shoulder as Ellie put a hand to her chest and began to look a little uncomfortable.

"Alright McKay take it easy. If you don't want their help at first that's fine. No need to get all excited", he said as the other two teams looked on a little perplexed at the other McKay's over anxious reaction.

Suddenly Weir said,

"Ellie are you alright?" and they all looked at the other Ellie who looked like she couldn't breath too well.

"I just..need….", she began as the other Sheppard moved toward her, digging in his pocket for her pills.

He got two out and handed them to her, his arm going around her waist as their Teyla handed her some water.

"You haven't been taking these have you?", he asked and Ellie looked up at him guiltily as she waited for the pills she had just swallowed to take effect.

"Damn it Ellie…how many times….?", he asked but his tone was soft and the other Ellie and Lyssa glanced at one another, frowning as they took in the obvious concern coming from the other Sheppard.

"What's wrong with her?", Lorne asked and his Ellie replied,

"She has a weak heart".

"What?!", Lorne said and the other Sheppard looked over at them.

"She's fine 'when' she remembers to take her damn pills".

Lorne nodded and turned to his Ellie.

"When we get home you're going straight to see Keller".

"Evan don't be ridiculous. I don't have a heart problem and I'm sure if I did someone would have picked up on it by now, including the Dr Beckett who just examined me", she replied but Lorne continued to look at her worriedly.

Sighing she gave in, knowing he wouldn't let up.

"Okay…whatever, but we have to get home first".

As the other Ellie's breathing returned to normal and she sat down, Weir said,

"We'd like you to tell us about your Atlantis, see if there is any useful information we can learn from one another".

"I cant see a problem with that", Sheppard said.

"Good", Weir replied turning to her McKay and Ellie.

"You two should get back to your investigations. Ellie are you sure you're okay?".

"Yes, I'm fine now", Ellie replied, touching her Sheppard's arm briefly as she moved to follow McKay from the room.

"Do you think they're……?", Lyssa whispered to Ellie who looked at her sharply.

"No……surely not".

After discussing their two worlds and a lot of what they had both been through with the Wraith, the Genii and the Replicators, Weir asked if they'd like to get something to eat before she showed them to the guest quarters for the night and they all agreed readily.

Once seated McKay looked at Weir and said,

"Its really good to see you Elizabeth", and she smiled a little uncomfortably.

"Thank you. Has your Elizabeth been with the Replicators long?".

"Yes…its been a while now", Sheppard replied and Weir and her Sheppard exchanged a glance as they wondered if the same fate would befall her in the future.

"So…..", the other Sheppard began, trying to lighten the mood. "It was strange to hear that you Major Lorne and Ellie, are married….and who are you with?", he said, turning to his other self and watching, his eyes widening as Sheppard put his arm around Lyssa.

"You're married too?", he asked and Lyssa nodded, grinning at him.

"This is weird", the other Sheppard said.

"So who is the other me with then?", Lyssa asked and then it was her turn to look amazed as the other Ronon waved his hand and grinned at her.

"This is all very strange", one Teyla commented and the other agreed.

Just then the other Sheppard's ear-piece buzzed.

"Yeah Major what is it?", he asked as he heard his Lorne's voice.

"Just need you to check something over with me Sir", Lorne replied and Sheppard stood.

"Excuse me, I have to go….I guess I'll catch up with you all tomorrow", he said as he left the table.

A while later, Weir escorted them all to the guest quarters, Lyssa and Sheppard and Ellie and Lorne the last ones to be roomed.

As Lorne and Lyssa went into their respective rooms first, Ellie and Sheppard were stopped by the sight of their other selves further along the corridor and both their mouths fell open as they saw the other Sheppard thread his fingers into the other Ellie's long hair and then he kissed her.

"See…she obviously doesn't think that I kiss weirdly", Sheppard hissed and Ellie waved her hands at him.

"Shush! And besides, that's not you", Ellie snapped back before disappearing into the room after Lorne and closing the door behind her.

Sheppard watched a moment longer as the other Ellie and Sheppard went into a room still kissing and he shuddered and followed Lyssa inside their room.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 23.12.2007

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

As Sheppard rolled off of Ellie she immediately sat up and went to reach for her clothes.

"Hey", he said, his hand going to one of her shoulders and he pulled her back down onto the mattress beside him and leaned over her.

"This was supposed to be just a quickie John….I need to get back to McKay and see where he's up to. We really need to get the other us back to their own world, I mean who knows what damage having them in our reality could cause…", she replied as she looked up at him, trying to push ineffectually at his shoulders.

"You're always working these days Ellie…even on Sundays. You need to take it easy, your heart…", he trailed off as she glared at him.

"My heart is fine", she snapped and when she pushed against him again this time he let her up.

"Oh yeah, so fine that you nearly couldn't breath earlier today", Sheppard retorted as he too sat up, snatching his combats up off of the floor.

"That was because I forgot my pills again….its nothing serious", Ellie said as she pulled on her panties and bra, gasping when Sheppard appeared before her and gripped her face in his hands.

"Of course it's serious…Ellie it's your heart…I don't want anything to happen to you", he said, his voice softening as he looked down at her and she sighed as she saw the concern in his eyes.

"I know. It's just I've had this problem all of my life and I guess I just don't really think about it as much as other people do. I'll try to be a bit more regular with the pills", she offered and Sheppard kissed her mouth.

"Good…and you should take it a little easier with the work…stop doing the overly long hours and maybe then 'we' could spend some more time together", he said and Ellie grinned as she pushed him away to reach for her dress.

"Maybe", she told him and he pouted at her.

**OOoOO**

McKay awoke quite early and left the quarters he had been given. He wondered if any of the others from his world were around yet.

He checked the mess hall but upon seeing no sign of anyone he headed for the gate room to see if he could lend his other self a hand. He hated sitting around doing nothing and if he could speed up the getting home process then he would gladly do what he could.

There was hardly anyone around as he entered the gate room due to the early hour but he heard raised voices and he inched down the stairs, leaning over the railing to see if he could see who was arguing.

"But my team is scheduled to go off-world today and the village elders are expecting us", Lorne was saying.

"I'm sorry Major Lorne but I cant authorise any gate use until we figure out what caused the spike that sent our other selves here", Ellie was saying as she turned back to the console and Lorne folded his arms as he glared at her.

"Dr Harrison you have no idea how important this particular trade is….", he began and McKay watched, his eyebrows rising as the other Ellie whirled back to face the other Lorne.

"Don't patronise me Major. Of course I know how important it is but I have to consider your safety and that of your team and unless you want to face the risk of ending up in a parallel universe I suggest you stand down until you hear from me further".

"I'll speak with Dr Weir and Dr McKay", Lorne said moving away and Ellie put her hands on her hips and called after him.

"You can speak with who you like Major but the result will be the same………", she trailed off then as Lorne went out of earshot she added, "Asshole", to the end of her sentence.

McKay bit back a smile. There was no way his Ellie would call her Lorne an asshole and mean it as much as this other Ellie just had.

He ventured down the steps and approached her.

"Hi", he said and Ellie turned to look at him as he added, "I'm the other McKay….in case you were wondering".

"Yes, I can tell", Ellie replied smiling warmly at him and McKay regarded her.

"You can?", he asked and she nodded.

"My McKay never says 'Hi' in a morning. He normally just grunts at me and gives me his orders. You're much pleasanter".

McKay squirmed as he realised that usually that was exactly what he did to his Ellie and he made a nervous laughing noise as he smiled back.

Just then they were joined by the other McKay who bustled toward Ellie.

"Did you find the list of things I wanted doing this morning? Have you started any of them yet?", he asked, totally ignoring his other self.

"You see?", Ellie said and McKay nodded, making a mental note to start saying good morning to his Ellie in the future.

The two McKay's exchanged a look and the one from this Atlantis said to Ellie,

"What is he doing here?".

"I just came to see if there was anything I could assist you with….great minds and all that", McKay answered for Ellie who looked from one to the other.

"Well, whilst I am certain that your brain is probably just as good as mine is…you being me and all that…I would appreciate it if you just left us to it", the other McKay replied and Ellie turned to the McKay that wasn't hers and touched his arm gently.

"For now at least. If we need your help we'll be certain to let you know".

"Okay then…well, I guess I'll head to the mess hall and get some breakfast", McKay said feeling redundant.

He headed off, just catching what Ellie began to say and he slowed his walk as he ear-wigged on their conversation.

"Rodney I think I figured out what happened. The other day when you were messing with the ZPM's power conduits….", she stopped as he interrupted her.

"I was not 'messing' with them".

"Well…whatever you were doing, I think you didn't put one of them back properly and it overloaded and that's what caused the spike".

"That's ridiculous!", McKay cried indignantly. "I think we should run some more tests".

"Rodney I've ran lots of tests already. I checked the conduits and one was loose…", Ellie said but McKay waved his hands at her.

"It can't have been that…I always double check everything…….".

The McKay from the other Atlantis shook his head and moved away….if the power conduit had been loose then the other Ellie was right and he…well the other he, had quite possibly caused the spike that had landed them here.

How could the other him have been so careless?

**OOoOO**

Ronon left the quarters he had been given and made his way down the corridor stretching as he did so.

He stopped mid-yawn as he came across his other self and they glared at one another.

"Hey", he said as he attempted a small amount of friendliness thinking wryly how Sheppard had rubbed off on him over the last couple of years.

The other Ronon didn't respond, merely continued to glare at him until he suddenly said,

"So….wanna spar?".

Ronon grinned, "Thought you'd never ask!".

They made their way in an uneasy silence to the training rooms where they selected sticks and then proceeded to thrash the hell out of one another.

Eventually word got around what was happening and the Lorne, Lyssa, Sheppard, Teyla and Franks plus some Marines from this Atlantis turned up as did the Lorne, Sheppard, Teyla, Franks, Ellie and Lyssa from the other Atlantis and they all watched on, rooting for their own Ronon as the two Satedans fought.

As one Ronon knocked the other onto his back with a thud, the Sheppard from the other Atlantis said,

"Which one is ours?".

"I'm not sure", Lorne replied and Lyssa from this Atlantis said,

"My Ronon is the one still standing".

"Oh crap….our Ronon is going to be so hard to live with after this", Sheppard groaned but then cheered loudly as the Ronon on the mats kicked out and knocked the standing Ronon onto his backside so that he landed beside him.

"Yes….get in!", Sheppard called out and everyone exchanged looks as he added, "What?".

"Men!", the Lyssa from this Atlantis said and the other women agreed.

As the two Ronon's helped each other up they both agreed that they needed a visit to the infirmary as both had blood pouring from cuts above their eyebrows.

As the crowd began to disperse, the Sheppard from this universe said to the teams from the other universe.

"Why don't we go to the briefing room and I'll get my Ellie and McKay to come give us a status report".

"Sounds good", the other Sheppard replied and they all began to walk away.

Ellie and Lyssa from the other Atlantis were the last and they dawdled as they chatted about how strange it was to be walking behind two of their husbands.

They were both engrossed and didn't see the tall, dark haired man rounding the corner at the side of them until it was too late and Lyssa crashed right into him.

"I'm so sorry……", she began but her eyes widened and she recoiled in horror, her back bumping into Ellie as they both stared at Lieutenant Tyler……

"No I should apologize…I wasn't looking", he said, his deep voice sending shivers down both women's spines as they continued to stare at him, Ellie's hands clutching at Lyssa's waist.

"It's…..fine…..really", Ellie said feeling Lyssa trembling as Tyler didn't move.

They both knew that this Tyler wasn't 'their' Tyler but everything about him was identical and all rational thought seemed to leave them.

"John!", Lyssa called out, alarm clear in her voice.

"Are you alright ma'am?", Tyler asked stepping closer but Ellie and Lyssa took a step backwards and he paused, frowning at them as he wondered what on earth was the matter with them.

"John!!", Lyssa cried out again and this time her Sheppard and Lorne heard and came running back down the corridor followed by the others.

As soon as Sheppard and Lorne saw Tyler they dragged their wives behind them and glared at him until the other Sheppard said,

"What's going on?".

"Nothing…..its……", Lyssa began but trailed off feeling unable to explain and she had to look away from the piercing gaze of the other Tyler and she hid her face in Sheppard's shoulder.

"It's complicated", Sheppard began. "Our Lieutenant Tyler went a little crazy….did a lot of bad things. It's not your fault…obviously", he offered to this Tyler before continuing, "He killed a lot of people and both my Lyssa and Ellie were kinda put through a lot by him".

"I see", the other Sheppard said, glancing at Tyler.

"It's nothing personal", Ellie offered and Tyler nodded at her.

"On your way Lieutenant", the other Sheppard said and Tyler moved away obediently.

"You should watch him", Lorne said to the other Lorne who replied quietly,

"Between you and me, I already am…..".

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 28.12.2007

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

In the briefing room everyone took a seat and Sheppard sent out word for McKay and Ellie to join them.

Whilst they waited for their arrival Dr Weir joined them and she glanced at the two Sheppard's, two Lorne's, two Lyssa's, two Lt. Franks, two Teyla's and the other McKay and Ellie and shook her head, a smile playing upon her mouth.

"You all have no idea how difficult and strange it is to be seeing two of you all around here", she said and McKay snorted,

"Not half as difficult as trying to explain which of us said what".

"Maybe we could number ourselves", Ellie suggested and Weir nodded.

"That could be a good idea. How about if everyone from this Atlantis is No.1 whilst everyone from the other Atlantis is No.2?".

"Why do we get to be second?", Rodney pouted and his Sheppard leaned forward around Lyssa and glared at him.

"We're second cause this is their reality. If we were at home we'd be first okay?", he said rolling his eyes at Weir who smiled as McKay muttered to himself before grudgingly agreeing.

"Well how about we just see how it goes before we go ahead with the numbering? Let's see what my Ellie and McKay have come up with…you may be going home soon so it may not even be required", Weir said sounding hopeful and they all nodded feeling equally as hopeful.

Just then Ellie and McKay entered the briefing room arguing about something or other and Weir looked at them, her eyebrows raised.

"Is everything okay Doctors?", she asked and Ellie turned to look at her.

"I think I figured out what the problem is but Rodney says I'm wrong. He refuses to re-run the tests on the ZPM conduits…..".

"There is nothing wrong with the conduits….how many times do I have to say it?", Rodney said sounding exasperated and the other Rodney looked on with interest, wondering whether to divulge that he had overheard their conversation and that he did in fact agree with the other Ellie and that his other self was in the wrong.

"Rodney you know as well as I do that one conduit is…..", Ellie began but Rodney cut her off again.

"No Ellie…I'm sorry but my mind is made up, we need to look elsewhere for the problem".

"The problem was the loose conduit", Ellie said angrily and Weir looked to Rodney as the other Ellie said,

"There was a loose conduit?".

"Yes!", this Atlantis' Ellie replied at the same time as her Rodney replied,

"No!" and everyone looked from one to the other.

Sheppard from this Atlantis looked to Weir and said,

"Look, just let Ellie re-run the conduit tests…".

"Oh you would say that…ever since you and she started sleeping together you've been on her side…", Rodney exploded petulantly and his Ellie coloured up instantly.

"Rodney that's not fair", she said and he rounded on her.

"No? Well I'll tell you what's not fair….another change since you and Sheppard got together - the team transfers. I was quite happy on Sheppard's team until all of a sudden he wanted you on his team and I had to go on Lorne's and you know how me and him don't get on".

"Rodney that had nothing to do with me and John…..", Ellie began but her voice was drowned out as her Lorne and Sheppard jumped up and began to put their two pence in.

As a huge argument ensued, Sheppard from the other Atlantis turned to his Lorne and said,

"Jeez these guys have got some issues going on here".

Lorne nodded in agreement.

"Don't they just", then he turned to his Ellie, "You're sleeping with Colonel Sheppard".

"What!?", Ellie squeaked, then realised that he meant the other her.

"Oh….yeah…apparently".

"I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with that", Lyssa said, smiling and Ellie blushed as she avoided her friends' gaze.

"You're not sure…..", she mumbled thinking how she was 'definitely' not comfortable.

"I'm glad we're all happy with our teams….and things. I mean, we are all happy aren't we?", Sheppard said, glancing at his people and they all nodded and assured him that they were all perfectly fine and he sighed in relief as the others continued to argue.

Eventually Dr Weir grew tired with her people bickering amongst themselves and she shouted,

"Please….stop!".

Silence descended and she folded her arms and glared at her McKay,

"Rodney I suggest you take a break and let Dr Harrison continue with the tests alone for a little while".

"I don't mind helping", the other McKay said.

"Neither do I", the other Ellie added and Weir nodded.

"Well if that's alright with you Dr Harrison?", and Ellie nodded.

"Fine", she said stiffly.

"Fine", muttered her McKay.

**OOoOO**

Some time later the two Ellie's plus McKay had concluded that it was indeed the conduit that had caused the problem and they had ran various tests and had decided that they should have a short break.

"I'll go get us some coffee", the Ellie from this Atlantis said and McKay stood.

"I'll come with you", he said and his Ellie raised her eyebrows as she watched the two of them walk away leaving her alone in the power room.

McKay was not so friendly with her when they worked together at home.

She would have to remind him of this once they got back to their reality.

She was just about to double check the conduits when Lorne said from the doorway,

"I thought I'd just stop by and see how it was going".

Ellie smiled and stood.

"Oh sure….of course that's the only reason you stopped by", she said coyly, approaching him and totally missing the frown he gave her as he replied,

"What other reason could there be?".

"This……", Ellie said pushing against his chest with her hands so that he backed up against the wall.

"What are you…….?", Lorne began just before his words were drowned out as Ellie covered his mouth with hers and she pressed herself against him, her arms going around his neck.

Lorne couldn't move he was so stunned.

He wondered what the hell Dr Harrison was playing at….then he felt her pressing her breasts against his chest and he made a groaning noise deep in his throat as he realised that this wasn't a totally unpleasant experience and he felt his hands flexing at his sides as he fought the urge to pull her harder against his body and tangle his hands in her beautiful hair.

As Ellie slid her tongue against his lips she realised that something wasn't quite right, that Lorne didn't appear to be totally compliant and a horrible thought ran through her mind.

She pulled away from him, her hands still on his shoulders and they looked at one another, Lorne looking like he'd been hit by a truck as she said,

"You're not my husband are you?".

"No….ma'am", Lorne eventually replied, his fingers touching his mouth as though savouring her kiss and Ellie blushed to the roots of her hair as she moved away from him.

"I'm sorry….I thought…I thought you were my Evan…..", she mumbled.

"Its……fine…….really….", Lorne replied then added, "I'll just go find my, er, the other you…", and he backed out of the door leaving Ellie feeling mortified.

**OOoOO**

In the mess hall Ellie left the other McKay to get the coffees so that she could go and check on her McKay. He may be a first class pain in the ass but he was her first class pain in the ass.

She had just entered the level changer when Lorne darted through the doors just before they closed and she groaned inwardly as he looked at her.

She was just about to tell him that the gate was still not quite ready for activation when he grabbed her around the waist and backed her up against the wall.

"What…..?", she began but was cut off as his mouth closed her over hers and she let out a surprised mewl as she felt one of his hands cup one side of her bottom and the other hand threading itself into her hair.

Lorne pulled his mouth from hers and pressed hot kisses to her neck.

"Are you headed to our room? I hope so…..", he muttered and Ellie gasped as he pressed himself more firmly against her leaving her in little doubt what he had planned……for the other her…….

Her stomach did an unexpected flip-flop at the thought and she blushed and pushed at Lorne's chest.

"Major Lorne…please…I think you have me confused with your wife….I mean to say I'm not your wife….you have us mixed up...".

Lorne's head snapped up and she saw the instant regret and embarrassment in his eyes and she tried to smile at him.

"I'm so sorry….I thought….", he trailed off, backing away from her and colouring as he raked a hand through his hair.

"It's fine….really…..an easy mistake to make I'm sure", she tried to sound re-assuring, after all when he had first entered the level changer she had thought he was her Lorne so why shouldn't he have thought that she was his Ellie.

The level changer's doors opened and she moved out and onto the corridor where the labs were.

"Your Ellie is up in the power room if you want to see her", she advised Lorne who looked like he could curl up and die and he nodded as the doors slid shut.

Ellie closed her eyes and blew out a huge breath of air as she fished in her lab coat pocket for her pills as she suddenly felt the need to calm the erratic beating of her heart!

Suddenly her Sheppard grabbed her and she let out a cry of surprise and slapped his arm as she swallowed one of her pills.

"Sorry Elle…are you okay?", he asked, watching as she shoved her pills back in her lab coat pocket and then looked back at him with a far away look in her eyes.

"Ellie?", Sheppard said again but suddenly she launched herself at him and said,

"Kiss me John", and he could do nothing but oblige her as she wrapped herself around him.

**OOoOO**

Lorne pushed open the infirmary doors and looked around for Jessica, the red-headed nurse he had been dating for the past few weeks.

He spotted her just walking away from Beckett and he strode over to her purposely.

She smiled as she saw him approaching her and then gasped as he grabbed her none too gently and anchored his mouth to hers.

When he was done he let her go and they stared at one another until Jessica found her voice,

"Major? Is everything okay?".

"Yes…..I just……yes", he replied nodding and Jessica frowned as he continued, "I'll see you later", then he turned abruptly and left.

**OOoOO**

In the power room Ellie turned as Lorne entered the room and she smiled hesitantly at him.

"Hi", she said.

"Hey", he replied.

This time they checked that the other was wearing a wedding band before they moved toward one another………

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 30.12.2007

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

After the meeting the two Lyssa's had gone to the mess hall to get some coffee and to have a chat.

They were both fascinated by the differences in their lives…mainly their romantic choices and the Lyssa from this reality was struggling to understand what her other self saw in Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard.

"He's just so funny and gorgeous and I love him", Lyssa tried to explain and the other Lyssa sighed.

"I'm just not seeing it", she said.

"Well obviously your Ellie is", Lyssa commented taking a sip of coffee and the other Lyssa shrugged.

"Yeah well, that was a complete surprise to everyone too".

"How so?".

"Well one minute she was dating Colonel Emerson, then they broke up and she started seeing Sheppard almost straight away".

"Hmmm. Are you and your Ellie not good friends like me and my Ellie then?", Lyssa asked and the other Lyssa rested her chin on her hands.

"Not really, I barely know her…she keeps herself pretty much to herself and before she got placed on Sheppard's team she wasn't even on one".

"But I thought your McKay was annoyed because she swapped teams with him and he ended up on your Lorne's team?", Lyssa said feeling confused and the other Lyssa smiled.

"No….Dr Weir wanted Ellie on a team, felt it was about time and so she put her on Sheppard's team so that she was with an experienced team for her first few off-world trips. Major Lorne's team, that I'm a member of, hadn't been long established you see and so McKay had to step down onto that team but it all kind of just stuck and everything has stayed that way since….but I do get the feeling that McKay is going to push to go back onto Sheppard's team soon. He and Major Lorne don't really get on all that well".

"That's funny, our Major Lorne and McKay don't really like one another either", Lyssa smiled and the other Lyssa frowned.

"But your Lorne married your Ellie so he must like scientists to some degree", she said.

"Yeah, he must", Lyssa mused.

"Our Lorne doesn't seem to like any scientists at all…apart from Zelenka whom he seems to get on with okay", the other Lyssa said.

"Strange. Anyhow, you and Sheppard…".

"Oh yeah...we have two beautiful sons, Connor and Steven and I just wouldn't change anything about my life these days", Lyssa replied and the other Lyssa frowned.

"What's wrong?".

"Nothing….really. It's just…..I sometimes wonder about my life…with Ronon", the other Lyssa replied almost hesitantly, glancing around to see who was about.

"What about it?".

"I just don't know. Sometimes I don't know if I'm staying with him because I love him or because he saved my life", the other Lyssa replied.

"How did you meet?", Lyssa asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"He…", the other Lyssa blushed before finishing, "He purchased me to stop me being sold to another man on a planet called Manera. I tried to kick the crap out of him for his trouble afterwards though, but we've been together ever since".

"Was your Ronon never a Runner then?", Lyssa asked and the other Lyssa nodded.

"Yeah….we got together just before Sheppard and his team came across him".

"I see", Lyssa replied, marvelling at the differences in their stories.

"So what happened between you and Ronon? Anything or nothing and how did you end up with Sheppard?", the other Lyssa asked with interest.

After telling the story of their relationship, Lyssa concluded,

"Ronon and I had only been back together on Atlantis for a few months when Michael, a Wraith 'friend' of ours, showed up and took me hostage. He took me back to his hideout where he kept me a prisoner for two years in which time Ronon got together with Ellie, then when Michael captured Ellie and brought her to his hideout and Ronon followed to rescue her, they also found me".

"Oh my God!", the other Lyssa said, sounding amazed and Lyssa laughed.

"Turned out that Ronon thought I'd left him and so he had eventually moved on and fell for Ellie. She was pregnant with Ronon's baby when I met her and so I really had no option but to start my life over. John helped me and in doing so we got close and I fell in love with him".

The other Lyssa looked at her and shook her head.

"This universe seems so….dull….in comparison. There has been so much change in yours", she stated and Lyssa smiled.

"You don't know the half of it".

"What was all that about Lieutenant Tyler earlier?", the other Lyssa asked and Lyssa groaned inwardly.

"He was a nightmare….", she began just as her Ellie joined them looking mortified.

"I just kissed the wrong Evan!", she announced, looking at the two Lyssa's as she struggled to weigh up which one was hers.

"Which of you is mine?", she asked eventually when her befuddled brain really couldn't decipher between the two and her Lyssa lifted a hand and wiggled her fingers at her friend and she sat beside her gratefully.

"So you just kissed the wrong Lorne? How did you manage that?", Lyssa asked and Ellie buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know but I feel sooo bad".

The other Lyssa laughed.

"I bet you don't feel as bad as my Major Lorne…he really cant stand our Ellie…", but she trailed off as Ellie's head shot up and her and Lyssa looked at her.

"What?!", they both asked.

"Well…it's just the scientist phobia thing he has…I'm sure", the other Lyssa said looking from Ellie to Lyssa and Ellie shook her head and buried her face in her hands again.

"What are you doing here anyhow?", Lyssa asked her, "I thought you, our McKay and the other you were doing the test thingies".

"Oh, we did them and it was a loose conduit but Rodney and the other me came to get coffees", Ellie replied then added as she glanced around, "But as I now can see, neither of them are here so I'd better go find them again".

She stood and the two Lyssa's looked up at her and she shook her head and moved away muttering, "The sooner we get home the better", as she went.

**OOoOO**

Teyla was walking along one of the outer balconies with her other self, her Franks and the other Lieutenant Franks not far behind.

"So……how do you find living with the people from Earth as opposed to our own kind?", the other Teyla asked.

"I find it quite agreeable thank you. How are you…coping?", Teyla replied, smiling pleasantly at the other her.

"It is fine. Challenging at times", came back the reply.

"Indeed it can be", Teyla smiled.

"How do you find the men from Earth?", the other Teyla suddenly said, pulling the other to one side and then glancing back at the two Franks' who had also stopped further back along the walk way.

"They are…..perfectly agreeable. Why do you ask?", Teyla asked wondering what could make the other her seem so skittish…surely their personalities could not be so different...could they?

For a moment the other Teyla stared at her as though wondering whether to divulge her secret. But if she couldn't talk to herself, who could she talk to?

"I am having feelings for Lieutenant Franks….I think I am in love with him", she suddenly blurted and Teyla regarded her, her eyebrows lifting at this information.

"You do not find Major Reece attractive?", she asked, perplexed and the other Teyla frowned.

"Who?".

"Never mind", Teyla replied just as the two Ronon's approached them from the opposite direction.

"Forget I said anything…please", the other Teyla said and Teyla nodded.

"Of course".

**OOoOO**

Ellie from this universe had lost her McKay, the other McKay and the other Ellie totally and was about to head to the labs when she ran into Major Lorne, well one of them at least.

They eyed one another warily for a moment until Ellie said,

"I seem to have lost our guests…have you seen them anywhere?".

"No…", Lorne replied, his eyes following her hand as it raked through her brunette curls absently.

He had never noticed how soft her hair looked before…….before the other Ellie had kissed him that was.

"You…….kissed me", he said suddenly, unable to control his tongue and he closed his eyes momentarily as she stared at him, her mouth opening in shock and he kicked himself mentally.

"No. You kissed me", Ellie shot back, colouring furiously as Lorne looked back at her in surprise.

"What?", he asked.

"I meant the other you", Ellie said and Lorne nodded.

"Why are we even having this conversation?", Lorne asked folding his arms and Ellie glared at him.

"You started it but I would imagine it is so that we can confirm to ourselves that is was definitely not the 'us' from this reality that kissed one another", she replied and Lorne nodded.

"Well I can definitely confirm that I would not kiss you", he said stiffly and Ellie masked her shock at his bluntness well as she retorted,

"And you can rest assured Major that I would not find myself kissing you under any circumstances".

They stared at one another for an endless moment until their Sheppard cleared his throat from somewhere behind them.

"Everything okay guys?", he said and Lorne and Ellie pulled their eyes from one another's as they muttered that everything was just perfect before heading in separate directions leaving Sheppard frowning after them.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 01.01.2008

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of 7

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

Sheppard stared after his Ellie and Lorne as they walked away and he wondered what all that had been about.

Before he could follow either one to investigate further though, the other Sheppard and Lorne appeared and he smiled at them hesitantly.

"Damn I cant get used to this", he muttered and the other two smiled.

"Us neither…trust me", Lorne replied.

"I hear its not going to be long now before you guys can head home", Sheppard said and the other nodded.

"Great news isn't it", he said.

"Yeah, well….I was kinda wondering if you'd like to do a security sweep with me before you go…see if there's anything you do that I don't or vice versa. Could prove useful", the Sheppard from this universe said and the other rubbed his hands together.

"Sounds good to me. Major why don't you go find the other you and suggest the same thing?".

"Yes Sir", Lorne replied heading off and leaving the two Sheppard's alone.

They began their walk around the outer balconies in silence until they both went to speak at the same time.

They laughed and then the Sheppard from this universe said,

"You go ahead first".

"I was just going to ask, and don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you end up with your Ellie?", Sheppard asked, watching as the other him smiled and looked back at him.

"You're not the first person to ask me that and my answer is…I don't really know…it just happened…one night in the bar…and we've just sort of stuck together ever since".

"But she doesn't think you kiss weird or anything like that?", Sheppard asked, looking worried and the Sheppard from this universe shook his head and replied slowly,

"No….why would she?".

"Oh I don't know….I just wondered. So you don't like your Lyssa in any way then?".

"Lyssa is with Ronon", the other Sheppard stated flatly.

"So was mine at first….".

"You stole her from Ronon? Did he not try to kill you?", the other Sheppard asked incredulously and Sheppard shook his head.

"I didn't steal her….circumstances had forced them apart and Ronon was with Ellie…..", he began but the other cut him off.

"Hang on, I thought your Ellie was with Lorne?".

"She is now…but back then she was with Ronon", Sheppard confirmed and paused whilst the other him digested the information.

"My god……so you've never been with your Ellie?".

"No! Definitely not!", Sheppard replied and his other self raised an eyebrow at him before saying,

"So….Lyssa….what's she like?"

"She's great…I've never known another woman like her…never wanted to…", Sheppard replied truthfully and the other Sheppard regarded him.

"Wow. But that's not what I meant….I meant what's she like in bed…it's just I'm trying to picture my Lyssa but I cant quite…", he paused as Sheppard glared at him.

"I'm not going to tell you what my wife is like in bed. Find out for yourself……I mean with your Lyssa, not mine", he shot at himself sounding disgruntled.

"Jeez, sorry. Ellie's great too…she's not what I expected at all…..", the other Sheppard began to offer but stopped as Sheppard waved his arms at him frantically.

"Stop right there….I don't want to know!".

**OOoOO**

The two Lorne's walked along, an uneasy silence between them and the Lorne from this universe began to realise how different he and his other self appeared to be.

"So…you like scientists?", he asked sounding dubious and Lorne smiled.

"Well, McKay can be a little annoying at times but I don't mind most scientists…especially my wife".

The other Lorne nodded but still looked perplexed and so Lorne asked,

"What is it about scientists that bugs you so much?".

"Well for one, their incessant need to know everything about everything and it always gets us into trouble. It's like those horror movies you watch where they say 'don't go down into the basement' and you just know that someone…namely the scientist you're off world with, is going to go down to the damn basement and open a whole can of worms that just really didn't need to be opened", the other Lorne replied sighing heavily and Lorne smiled.

"That sounds like my McKay and Ellie".

"The other thing is soil….what the hell is it about soil?", the other Lorne continued, seemingly unable to stop now he had gotten started.

"Hmm, soil is a good one…I have to agree with you there", Lorne said.

"So what possessed you to marry your Ellie?….I mean me and my Ellie….", and the other Lorne shook his head to emphasize his distaste, "There is just no way, the woman just irritates the hell out of me".

"I fell in love with her…what more can I say? We have twins now…MacKenzie and Holly. They're only two and a bit months old", Lorne said, watching his other self's eyes widen at the thought.

"Is she not too bossy and demanding….I bet she brings her work to bed with you right?", the other Lorne asked and Lorne shook his head, smiling as he thought about his and Ellie's last love-making session.

"She's demanding but in all the right ways…and work doesn't even get a look in when we're in bed. We're usually too busy……", Lorne paused as the other Lorne raised a hand to stop him.

"Please….I get it", he said and Lorne laughed.

"So…who are you dating then…anyone? And please, don't say Heather", Lorne said referring to his troublesome ex.

"Who's Heather?", the other Lorne asked and Lorne shook his head.

"No-one", Lorne replied as the other nodded, not really understanding and then continuing,

"I've been dating Jessica, a nurse from the infirmary".

"A nurse huh…..", Lorne replied, trying to think if there were any nurses in the infirmary at home called Jessica.

"She's got red hair….kinda tall…", the other Lorne tried to elaborate but Lorne shook his head.

"Don't think we have her at home", he said.

"Oh well, she only arrived a couple of months ago on The Odyssey", the other Lorne explained, "So she may not be in your universe yet".

"Right…I'll look out for her….well, not look out for her, but you know what I mean", Lorne replied and the other Lorne laughed.

"Sure…I know…".

**OooOO**

As the two McKay's headed away from them to do one final gate diagnostic, Ellie turned to herself and smiled.

"So…a heart problem…wow".

"It's not so bad as it sounds…really. The people around me tend to make it sound worse and it does only flare up because I forget to take my pills a lot of the time", the other Ellie replied, colouring slightly as Ellie said,

"You should be more careful…".

"I know…still…a pot of pills is never very far from me…most of the people around here carry some for me, just in case", the other Ellie said.

"If I'm honest, what's actually amazing me the most is the fact that you're involved with John Sheppard", Ellie said and the other one laughed,

"I could say the same to you about marrying Major Lorne……".

"You don't think your Lorne is the most gorgeous guy you've ever laid your eyes on?", Ellie asked, thinking of her husband and sighing dreamily and the other Ellie regarded her thoughtfully as she thought of the brief kiss with the other Lorne.

"He is good looking but his attitude is all wrong. There is no give and take with the guy, its his way or no way…that's why Rodney is struggling to work with him", she said eventually and Ellie frowned.

"My Evan isn't like that at all…I mean granted there are times when we're off world and I want to look at something and he will say no, but there's usually a good reason".

"Well there's never a good reason with our Major…he just wants to get on and get back…no looking around…no nothing…or so Rodney says anyhow".

"Maybe you should swap teams with your McKay then…see if you can change your Lorne for the better then", Ellie suggested and the other Ellie smiled.

"Yeah if John would let me".

"See now I don't understand how you and Sheppard…..", Ellie trailed off as the other her coloured up again.

"John and I were kind of an accident", she said.

"An accident?!".

"Yes. I had broken up with Paul Emerson, you know, from The Odyssey…", the other Ellie paused and Ellie nodded.

"I went to the bar and got a little…..giddy", she said and Ellie cringed as she remembered her own experience in the cities' bar.

"John saw I was getting a little out of my depth with some of the Marines and he walked me back to my room….and the rest is history shall we say".

"Do you even like him?", Ellie asked thinking the other her sounded like she was just settling for something.

"Of course I like him…who wouldn't? He's Lt. Col. John Sheppard…", the other Ellie replied as though that explained everything.

"So?", Ellie said and the other sat back and sighed.

"John makes me feel wanted I guess…".

"You guess…?", Ellie pushed and the other her suddenly stood and put her back to her.

"Look, I'm sorry…I shouldn't be so in your face…I'm thinking as though you're me and well, though you are me, you're not me…if you get what I mean?", Ellie said and the other turned and smiled.

"It's alright…I know what you're trying to say…that I shouldn't stay with John just for the sake of it…and I'm not…really".

"As long as you're happy", Ellie said and the other squared her shoulders and forced another smile to her lips.

"I am".

**OOoOO**

McKay looked at the other him and frowned.

Was he really this much of an obsessive twit?

He watched as his other self did the gate diagnostic two and three times…just to be sure.

Eventually McKay could stand it no longer.

"Look! You made one mistake…one…and yes it resulted in us being here but its not that much of a big deal and there is no reason to believe that you will ever make another mistake ever again", he said.

"I cant be certain of that though", the other McKay wailed.

"No, you cant but you cant carry on like this…I mean…you're like a raving lunatic. You need to calm down and focus or Elizabeth will undoubtedly have to put your Ellie in charge. Is that what you want?", McKay asked, knowing what his answer would be, but how would the other him react?

"She wouldn't do that! Would she?", the other one said, his face full of horror at the thought and McKay smiled smugly.

"Jeez I know myself so well", he muttered.

"Just…pull it together and stop with the triple checks, once is enough…and remember to remain calm at all times", he told the other him who was beginning to look more like himself….

The two McKay's looked at one another before the one from this universe said,

"Right, well, I think we're just about ready to get you home then".

"Finally", mumbled McKay.

End of Chapter 6

Happy New Year To You All & Thanks For Reading & For Any Reviews You May Have Left Me Over The Last Few Months - Much Appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 08.01.2008

Title : Loves' Double Trouble

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of 7

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Darker Side.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Two Lorne's, two Sheppard's, two Ronon's……in fact, two of everyone….that's got to cause some trouble!**

The alternate universe gang stood before the jumper that the other Atlantis teams were inside as it hovered in the gate room as Ellie and McKay readied the gate.

"So you're certain we wont go flying off to some other parallel world?", Sheppard asked through the jumpers comms and the other Ellie grinned as her McKay started to flap then after a glance at his other self calmly replied,

"You'll get home safely Colonel I can assure you".

"Well then, that's good enough for me", Sheppard replied raising his eyebrows at Ronon who bit back a smile.

As they waited for the gate to dial up, Dr Weir approached the jumper.

"It was good to meet you all and I wish you all well", she said.

"Thanks…and it was great to see you…again….", Sheppard replied and the others nodded their agreement.

"I hope you find a way to free your Elizabeth", Weir said kindly and McKay frowned.

"The more time goes by the less chance I think there is of that", he said and Teyla rolled her eyes.

"Rodney is ever the optimist", she said and Weir smiled before saying,

"Just like our McKay".

Just then the gate burst into life and Lorne turned to his wife,

"You're sure we'll get home okay this time?", he asked and Ellie sent an offended look his way.

"I don't see why not", she said and Lorne took her hand in his.

"Let's get out of here then", he said.

"I second that", Sheppard agreed, smiling at Lyssa over his shoulder as he manouvered the jumper and approached the gate.

Just before they went through they all waved goodbye to their other selves.

When the gate shut down, the gate room fell into silence.

"Well, thank God they've gone", Sheppard said and Weir shook her head as she walked back to her office.

"What!?", Sheppard called out defensively.

Ellie glanced over to where Major Lorne was stood and their eyes clashed just before she turned away abruptly to head back to the lab, the memory of the kiss with the other Lorne flashing through her mind.

**OoOoO**

Back on Atlantis, Colonel Carter greeted them.

"What happened?", she asked and Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"We made a bit of a detour", he said and Carter folded her arms.

"To where?", she asked.

"To the other Atlantis", McKay said and Carter frowned.

"Excuse me?".

"The parallel Atlantis", Sheppard said and Carter smiled dubiously.

"You have to believe us…remember when Daniel ended up on the parallel earth and you and Jack were married…..", Ellie said and Carter waved her hands.

"Okay, okay….briefing room in twenty minutes", she said and Ellie smiled as she and the others headed for the armoury to dispose of their weapons.

**OOoOO**

After the briefing in which Carter informed Ellie and McKay of a security breach that Zelenka had been unable to discover the source of, everyone headed for their quarters.

Everyone except Lorne and Ellie.

"I cant believe you really want me to get checked out by Dr Keller", Ellie said and Lorne squeezed her hand as they walked.

"The thought of you having some kind of heart problem scares the hell out of me Ellie".

"I don't have a heart problem. Just because the other me did does not mean I do", Ellie replied.

"Just humour me okay…? If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do", Lorne said, his eyes beseeching her and Ellie softened immediately at the look upon his face.

"Okay…..but there is nothing wrong with me", she said and Lorne smiled, praying that she was right.

**ooooo**

Lyssa got into the shower as soon as she and Sheppard entered their quarters, Sheppard joining her shortly after.

As he smoothed his hands over her buttocks, Lyssa said,

"Well that was a strange experience".

"Wasn't it", Sheppard agreed, massaging some soap against her skin, making a lather.

"So…..you and Ellie huh?", Lyssa edged, trying to gauge his reaction.

"You mean the other Ellie and the other me?", Sheppard replied sounding cagey and Lyssa frowned.

"Yes….unless you have something to tell me?", she asked moving away from him as much as the shower cubicle would allow.

"Like what?", Sheppard asked soaping himself up seeing as she had moved away.

"Do you find Ellie attractive?", Lyssa asked suddenly and Sheppard dropped the soap.

"Damn it", he muttered and Lyssa's frown deepened.

"John?", she pushed and Sheppard bent down, his head level with the juncture of Lyssa's thighs and he groaned inwardly.

"Of course I don't find Ellie attractive. What would make you think that?", he asked, straightening and Lyssa looked away.

"The other you…..", she began but Sheppard cupped her face and cut her off,

"Is not me", he said, "And I love you".

Lyssa sighed as he kissed her and she closed her eyes as he pulled her against him.

After a few moments she murmured,

"So the time you and Ellie disappeared in the jumper…when you thought Lorne and I had, you know….it never entered your head to……".

"No! Absolutely not!", Sheppard replied, keeping Lyssa pressed against him so that she couldn't see his face.

"Okay…I just wondered….its just the other you seemed so into the other Ellie and I just thought……", Lyssa began but Sheppard squeezed her tighter.

"Don't think…thinking is dangerous", he said and Lyssa smiled, beginning to nibble his neck.

**OoOoO**

"I wish I'd have been there to see two of you together in the same room", Chrissie said as Ronon lay beside her on her bed.

"It wasn't a pretty sight", he said and Chrissie shook her head.

"I'd beg to differ on that score", she said and Ronon smiled.

"You think you could handle two of me?", he asked teasingly and Chrissie's eyes widened as he moved over her.

"Well…..maybe not…", she said just before his mouth closed over hers.

Sometime later Ronon said,

"Where is Hope?".

"Shyla, you know Teyla's friend, is watching her for us….I had to train earlier and she said she would watch her for me".

Ronon nodded and snuggled closer to her.

"I'll let Ellie know in a while…its hers and Lorne's turn to have her tonight", he said and Chrissie nodded as she drifted to sleep.

**oooooo**

"Well I am pleased to tell you that there is absolutely nothing wrong with your heart Ellie. You are perfectly healthy", Dr Keller said and Ellie twisted to look at Lorne.

"See….I told you there was nothing to worry about", she said and Lorne smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just needed to be sure….", he said and Ellie felt a surge of love for him and she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you", she said and he coloured up as Keller smiled at them and shook her head as she walked away.

"I love you too", he replied and Ellie let go of him and hopped off the infirmary bed.

"Come on…lets go get cleaned up then you can get the twins and I'll get Hope".

Once they'd gotten back to their room they ended up taking a detour to the shower via the bed and then once they'd showered they got changed they went their separate ways to pick up the children.

Ellie knocked on Chrissie's room, having a feeling Ronon would be there and she smiled at him when he answered the door, dragging his tunic over his head.

"Hey", he said gruffly and Ellie replied,

"Hi…I've come for Hope".

"She's with Shyla…I'll come get her with you, say hi being as I haven't seen her for a couple of days", Ronon answered and Ellie nodded as he stepped out onto the corridor and closed Chrissie's door behind him.

"She's sleeping", he said when Ellie looked at him questioningly and Ellie smiled again.

"You wore her out", she joked easily and Ronon laughed.

"More like the other way around", he said.

They walked toward the Athosian side of the city talking about this and that and finally came to Shyla's quarters.

Ellie knocked on the door, frowning when there was no response.

"Shyla?", she called, knocking a little louder.

Suddenly they both heard Hope beginning to cry from inside the room and they looked at one another, their concern for their child clear on both their faces.

"Get this door open or I'll kick it in", Ronon said, trying to prise the two doors apart with little success.

Ellie moved to the door panel and got the doors to slide open and they moved inside, Ronon going first.

Ellie gasped as she saw Shyla unconscious on the floor and Ronon checked on her finding that she was still alive….just…..

"Hope….honey….where are you? Mommy and Daddy are here", Ellie crooned gently, hoping to get their daughter to come out from wherever she was hiding.

Suddenly though Ronon gripped her arm and Ellie turned, cold dread filling her heart as she followed Ronon's stony gaze out onto the balcony.

There, standing just on the other side of the open doors, with Hope in his arms was Michael, the human Wraith.

"Oh my God", Ellie whispered, "This isn't possible….."

"Hello Ronon…….Ellie……is this a good time for you?", Michael said calmly, hugging Hope tighter against him as Ronon reached for his blaster.

End of Part One

This is the last in the 'Loves Series' for now but it will return with Part Two of this story in my Loves Series 2. In the meantime I am starting an Alternate Universe Series that will follow the lives of the other Atlantis teams.


End file.
